


The fallen King

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, How Do I Tag, Injury, Other, Pain, Panic Attacks, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Spoilers, Violence, Volleyball
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: Sie haben gewonnen. Sie haben es geschafft. ENDLICH.Alle sind glücklich, alles ist gut. Bis es das plötzlich nicht mehr ist.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	The fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler für die dritte Staffel und bitte die Warnungen in den Tags beachten! ☆

_**Kageyama:** _

Für einen kurzen Moment herrscht noch Stille. Niemand spricht, keiner bewegt sich. Nur der blau-gelb gestreifte Volleyball - der erst vor wenigen Sekunden auf der gegnerischen Feldseite am Boden aufgekommen ist - macht leise Geräusche, als er über das Spielfeld hüpft und anschließend zu rollen beginnt.  
Und dann - als hätte sich auf Knopfdruck die Spannung aller in der Turnhalle gelöst - beginnen plötzlich laute, schrille Jubelschreie zu ertönen. Sie erfüllen die Halle, den gesamten Raum, erklingen in meinen Ohren. Es tut weh, aber es ist wunderschön. Überwältigend.  
Und dann beginne auch ich solangsam mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen, als die Realität mich endlich eingeholt hat. Mit einem Mal beginnen meine Augen zu brennen - halte die Luft an, um nicht augenblicklich in Freudentränen auszubrechen. Gleich im nächsten Moment sehe ich Tanaka auf mich zu sprinten und bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann hat er seine Arme um mich und Hinata geschlungen. Die anderen Jungs sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen wie Tsukishima wortwörtlich von Nishinoya und Yamaguchi umgerannt wird.  
Sie alle schreien. Aus purer Freude. Glück, Erschöpfung, Erleichterung. Alles auf einmal. Und dann entkommt auch mir der Siegesschrei, der sich bis eben in meiner Brust aufgebaut hatte und die Tränen die ich versucht hatte zurück zu halten beginnen über mein Gesicht zu kullern.  
Vergrabe meine Finger fest in Tanakas Uniform.  
 _Geschafft! Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Shiratorizawa besiegt! Wir haben GEWONNEN!_

Die nächste Zeit lang bekomme ich fast garnichts mehr mit.   
Bedanken beim Publikum, verbeugen, bei der Shiratorizawa bedanken, Hände schütteln, Siegerehrung. Alles läuft an mir vorbei, wie bei einem Film, dem man kaum eine Beachtung schenkt.   
Zurück in der Umkleide ziehe ich mich in Zeitlupe um - viel zu beschäftigt damit, mit den Anderen über unseren Sieg zu sprechen. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu strahlen. Mein Herz fühlt sich so leicht an. Ich bin glücklich, so _unfassbar_ glücklich.   
Ich beschließe noch schnell - genauso wie die Anderen - unter die Dusche zu springen und nachdem ich fertig angezogen bin geht es zurück zu unserem Teambus.   
Zur Feier des Tages läd uns Ukai auch noch zum Essen ein und nachdem wir - mehr schlafend als wach - unser Festmahl beendet haben sind wir alle gemeinsam, für unsere gewohnte Spielanalyse, nochmal zur Schule gegangen und anschließend hieß es für uns Abschied nehmen.   
Die Drittklässler sind die Ersten die gegangen sind kurz gefolgt von Nishinoya, Tanaka und den Anderen. Hinata bleibt als einziges zurück. Seine braunen Augen sind direkt auf mich gerichtet, seine Hände umklammern fest die Griffe an seinem Fahrrad und auf seinen Lippen liegt ein breites Grinsen.   
"Wir haben es geschafft, Kageyama." Seine Stimme ist ungewohnt ruhig.  
"Ja, das haben wir."  
"Wir sind jetzt das stärkste Team in ganz Miyagi."  
Ich nicke.  
"Wir dürfen noch länger auf dem Feld bleiben!"  
 _Wir dürfen weiter auf dem Feld bleiben..._  
Ein sanftes Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen. "Ja, das dürfen wir."

Wie immer begleite ich Hinata noch ein Stück auf seinem nach Hause Weg, bis sich unsere Wege trennen, er sich auf sein Fahrrad schwingt und tapfer den großen Hügel hoch fährt.  
Eine Weile lang beobachte ich ihn dabei, bis er um eine Ecke verschwindet und so nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Ich seufze und blicke in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Ich kann einen kühlen Wind spüren. Es ist angenehm und beruhigend. Nun drehe ich mich um und meine Augen wandern zurück zur Schule, welche man von hier aus - wenn auch nur schwer, wegen der Dunkelheit - erkennen kann.   
Ganz automatisch beginnen sich meine Beine wieder zu bewegen.  
 _Ich will noch nicht nach Hause. Jetzt noch nicht._  
Ich laufe unseren zuvor gegangenen Weg wieder zurück. Es ist seltsam, weil ich um diese Uhrzeit _definitiv_ noch nie zur Schule gegangen bin, aber ich habe das starke Bedürfnis noch eine Weile Volleyball zu spielen. Und wenn ich doch zu müde zum spielen bin, dann möchte ich wenigstens ein bisschen in der Turnhalle sitzen.   
_Wir haben es geschafft. Wir haben gewonnen._  
Irgendwie kann ich es immernoch kaum glauben.  
Am Schulgelände angekommen führt mich mein Weg sofort zu unserem Clubraum. Durch den schmalen Spalt von einem der geöffneten Fenster bekomme ich den Schlüssel zur Turnhalle zu fassen, welche mein nächstes Ziel ist. Noch während ich die große Doppeltür aufschließe bete ich innerlich, dass mich keiner der Lehrer hierbei erwischt. Dann springt die Tür mit einem Klicken auf.   
Trete einen Schritt weit in die Halle. Atme entspannt den mir so wohl bekannten Duft ein.   
Ich betrete die Halle dann komplett und schließe hinter mir die Tür. Die großen Deckenlichter lasse ich vorsichtshalber ausgeschaltet. Ich lege meine Sporttasche neben der Tür ab und gehe anschließend rüber zum Geräteraum um mir einen Volleyball zu holen. Hier schalte ich dann doch das Licht an, weil es ansonsten viel zu dunkel ist. Ich brauche einen kurzen Moment um mich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen und blinzel einige Male. Anschließend gehe ich ich auf einen der metallenen Ballkörbe zu, welche zum Glück nicht zugeschlossen sind. Mit einem Ruck gebe ich den, doch relativ schweren, Deckel an und die Scharniere quietschen laut beim Öffnen. Greife nach einem der Bälle.

Plötzlich kann ich hinter mir ein leises Geräusch hören. Noch bevor ich mich danach umdrehen kann bekomme ich einen heftigen Stoß in den Rücken, welcher mich nach vorne taumeln und gegen den Korb prallen lässt. Lasse vor Schreck den Ball fallen. Drehe mich hastig um. Dann geht das Licht aus.  
 _Was_ _zum-_  
"Hallo, _Kageyama._ "  
Ich sehe mich drei dunklen, männlichen Silhouetten gegenüber. Alle drei sind ziemlich groß, aber nur einer von ihnen ist größer als ich.  
"Was macht ihr hier? Und wer seid ihr?", frage ich und versuche dabei meine Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
"Ich hoffe ihr habt euren Sieg schon ordentlich gefeiert." Antwortet einer der Drei, ohne dabei auf meine Fragen einzugehen. "Aber findest du nicht auch, dass es ein _bisschen_ unfair ist? Wie kann ein Team voller drittklassiger Spieler die große, unbesiegbare Shiratorizawa besiegen? Hm?"  
 _Was?_  
Plötzlich machen die anderen Beiden einige Schritte auf mich zu.   
_Scheiße, was ist hier los?_  
Von der einen Sekunde zur Anderen beginnt mein Herz zu rasen und mein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt. Die Zwei kommen immer näher, ich will nach hinten ausweichen, aber der Ballkorb versperrt mir den Weg. Mache ein paar Schritte zur Seite, stolpere dabei fast über etwas das auf dem Boden liegt. Ich kann kaum was sehen.  
"Richtig." Spricht der Junge weiter. "Ihr müsst _geschummelt_ haben. Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung. Wie soll sonst eine so schlechte Schule wie die Karasuno, die bis vor kurzem _NICHTS_ auf die Reihe bekommen hat plötzlich gewinnen? Dein Team ist schlecht, nichts wert, voller kindischer Anfänger und _du -"_  
Er macht eine lang gezogene Pause, aber ich höre ihm sowieso kaum zu. Meine Augen sind auf die anderen Beiden fixiert, welche mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit auf mich zu kommen und mir den Weg zum Ausgang versperren.  
"Du, bist der Schlimmste von ihnen."

Plötzlich machen die Beiden einen Satz auf mich zu. Ich schnappe erschrocken nach Luft, weiche einen Schritt nach hinten aus, stolpere und stürze zu Boden.   
_Nein._  
Zwei paar Hände greifen nach mir, packen mich an meinem Oberteil und den Haaren, drehen mir die Arme hinter den Rücken.   
_Nein, nein._  
Mein Herz rast, ich bekomme immer weniger Luft. Der Griff in meinen Haaren schmerzt.  
Ich werde wieder auf die Beine gezerrt.  
" _Stop!_ " endlich habe ich meine Stimme zurück, _"Hört auf. Lasst mich los!"_  
"Los, bringt ihn da rüber."  
 _"Hör auf!"_  
Inzwischen zittere ich am ganzen Körper. Hinter mir kann ich ein undefinierbares Klimpern hören und das schwere Atmen der Beiden die mich festhalten. _"Was wollt ihr von mir?"_ Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus dem Griff zu reißen, doch zur Antwort wird mir nur der Kopf nach hinten gerissen, was mich erschrocken aufkeuchen und das Gleichgewicht verlieren lässt. Mit einem weiteren Stoß werde ich plötzlich auf etwas weiches gedrückt - wahrscheinlich einen Mattenwagen - sodass ich vorn übergebeugt stehe. Dann drehen die beiden Jungen meine Arme wieder nach vorne und fixieren sie stattdessen neben meinem Kopf auf der Matte.   
_"_ _Was habt ihr vor? Hört endlich auf, bitte."_  
"Zieht sein Oberteil hoch und steckt ihm das in den Mund."  
 _Was?_  
 _"Hört auf. Verschwindet von hier! Ich schwöre, wenn dashier jemand mitbekommt,_ _da-_ _"_  
Auf einmal bewegt sich eine Hand auf mein Gesicht zu und noch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren kann wird mir ein Stoffbündel in den Mund gestopft. Muss kurz würgen. Mein gesamter Körper ist bis zum Zerreißen angespannt.   
Dann machen sich die Jungs daran den zweiten Befehl auszuführen und ich kann fühlen, wie jemand mein Oberteil hinten hoch zieht. Ein eiskalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken herunter.  
 _Was haben sie vor?_  
Mein gesamter Körper schreit, dass ich mich wehren muss. Ich muss, ich muss. Aber ich zittere zu stark. Ich habe Angst.  
Kann hören, wie ein paar leise Schritte von hinten auf mich zu kommen. Dann wird es still.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zerreißt plötzlich ein lauter, schnalzender Knall die Stille und ein unbeschreiblicher, stechender Schmerz breitet sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf meinem nackten Rücken aus. Ich verkrampfe, die Augen geweitet. Ein erstickter Schmerzschrei entkommt meinen Lippen.   
Und dann folgt ein Schlag nach dem Anderen. Das laute Geräusch von Leder das auf Haut aufschlägt, keuchen und meine erstickten Schreie erfüllen den Raum. Mit jedem Schlag werden die Schmerzen schlimmer und unerträglicher.  
Es ist wie Feuer. Es brennt. Ich schnappe nach Luft. Die Schmerzen werden schlimmer. Es breitet sich über meinen gesamten Rücken aus. Es brennt. Es brennt.   
_Hör auf. Bitte._  
Noch mehr Schläge. Mir ist heiß. Ich glühe.   
_Es tut weh!_  
Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Die Schmerzen werden schlimmer. Etwas läuft meinen Rücken herunter. Ich werde still, die knallenden Geräusche immer lauter. Lauter, lauter, lauter, _lauter._  
 _HÖRT AUF!!!_

Stille.  
Auf einmal lockern sich die Hände um meine Handgelenke wieder. Ich kann fühlen, wie mein Körper langsam von der Matte rutscht, bis er schließlich - wie eine leblose Puppe - zu Boden sackt, den Kopf an die Matten gelehnt.  
Jemand zieht mir wieder den Stoff aus dem Mund und dann werde ich - mit unerwarteter Vorsicht - auf den Boden gelegt, so, dass mein Rücken nicht belastet wird. Eine Träne läuft mir über's Gesicht und im Augenwinkel kann ich verschwommen sehen, wie sich jemand einen Gürtel anzieht.   
"Ich hoffe, dass du daraus was gelernt hast. Überlegt euch nächstes Mal lieber zwei Mal mit wem ihr euch anlegt und ob ihr wieder so schummeln wollt."  
Und dann verschwinden die drei Silhouetten aus meinem Blickfeld und es wird still.

Mein Kopf ist wie vernebelt und mein zitternder Körper lässt diesen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz an meinem Rücken immer weiter pulsieren.  
 _Hilfe. Ich_ _muss-_ _unbedingt Hilfe rufen._  
Langsam versuche ich meinen einen Arm anzuheben. Er bewegt sich nicht.  
 _Irgendwen_ _. Bitte._  
Noch mehr Tränen laufen meine Wangen runter und ich keuche angestrengt, als ich ein zweites Mal versuche den Arm anzuheben. Dann klappt es. Jede Bewegung ruft unsagbare Schmerzen hervor, aber ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und greife mit zitternden Händen nach meinem Handy in der Tasche meiner Jogginghose. Meine Finger bekommen das kleine Gerät zu fassen, doch als ich es raus ziehe entkommt es einfach wieder meinem Griff und fällt zu Boden. Der Bildschirm leuchtet auf und erhellt den kleinen Geräteraum in einem sanften, weißen Licht.   
Kraftlos lasse ich meinen Arm wieder neben mich sinken.  
Ich kann nicht mehr.

-OoO-

  
_**Tsukishima:** _

Mit einem genervten Seufzen betrete ich in dieser Nacht nun schon zum zweiten Mal das Schulgelände auf dem Weg zu unserer Turnhalle.  
Ab dem Augenblick, wo wir von der Besprechung entlassen wurden, konnte Yamaguchi nicht mehr aufhören von unserem Sieg im Turnier zu sprechen. Denn _dies_ war toll und _das_ war toll. Und mein Block war so toll und Kageyama war so toll und Hinata war so unglaublich und _alles_ war ja so toll.   
Normalerweise habe ich ja absolut nichts dagegen mich mit meinem Freund zu unterhalten, aber sein pausenloses Gerede hat mich so sehr abgelenkt, dass ich meine Kopfhörer vergessen und es erst direkt vor meiner Haustür bemerkt habe. Also musste ich den gesamten Weg nochmal zurück laufen, denn ohne meine Kopfhörer gehe ich definitiv nicht nach Hause. Und das kotzt mich ehrlich gesagt ein _bisschen_ an.

Müde schleppe ich mich die Treppen zum Clubraum hoch und laufe dann den Gang runter, bis ich vor einem der offenen Fenster stehen bleibe.  
Eigentlich mache ich sowas ja nie, aber heute wird wohl eine Ausnahme sein müssen.  
Ich möchte gerade meine Hand durch den schmalen Fensterspalt schieben, als mein Blick auf den - seltsamerweise - leeren Schlüsselhaken fällt.   
_Warum ist der Schlüssel weg?_  
Ich lasse ein erneutes, genervtes Seufzen meinen Lippen entkommen und laufe dann wieder zur Treppe zurück.   
Dann werde ich meine Kopfhörer wohl oder übel erst morgen wieder zurück bekommen können...  
Bevor ich mich wieder auf den nach Hause Weg mache laufe ich noch einmal aus reiner Neugierde - denn man kann ja nie wissen und unseren hyperaktiven Teamkameraden würde ich _alles_ zutrauen - an der Turnhalle vorbei und drücke den schweren Henkel herunter.   
Zu meiner völligen Überraschung öffnet sich die Tür tatsächlich. Trotzdem zögere ich nicht lange, bevor ich die Tür ganz öffne und dann in die dunkle Halle eintrete. Ich will nur schnell meine Kopfhörer holen und dann bin ich hier wieder weg. Die Suche dauert auch alles Andere als lange, denn schon von weitem kann ich die weißen Kopfhörer auf einer Holzbank liegen sehen.   
Ich möchte gerade los laufen um sie zu holen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten stolpere ich plötzlich über etwas schweres das am Boden liegt. Genervt drehe ich mich zu dem Gegenstand um und sehe plötzlich eine Sporttasche vor mir liegen.  
 _Hat die etwa jemand vergessen?_  
Ich will mich gerade wieder umdrehen und die Tasche ignorieren als mein Blick dann plötzlich auf die Tür zum Geräteraum fällt und das sanfte, weiße Licht das von dort heraus scheint.

"Hey, ist noch jemand hier? Hinata?"  
Stille.  
 _Wehe haben sich die zwei Idioten wieder hier rein geschlichen._  
Neugierig laufe ich auf das Licht zu. "Hinata? Kageyama?"   
Das Licht geht aus.  
 _Das sind hundert pro die Beiden._  
Ich beschleunige mein Tempo und gehe geradewegs auf die Tür zu.  
"Hört auf mit dem Quatsch und geht nach Hause, oder wollt ihr morgen ernsthaft wieder eine Standpauke von Daichi bekommen?"  
Ich komme an der Tür an, schiebe sie auf und schalte das Licht ein.

 _"Kageyama!"_  
Wie von fremden Händen gesteuert stürze ich mit einem Mal auf meinen Teamkameraden zu, bis ich schließlich direkt vor ihm zum Stehen komme - und erstarre.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge liegt unbeweglich, auf der Seite auf dem Boden. Nur wenige Zentimeter neben seiner ausgestreckten Hand liegt sein ausgeschaltetes Handy. Sein gesamter Körper ist von Schweiß bedeckt, dein helles Shirt hinten hoch gezogen und beim Anblick von seinem Rücken dreht sich mir augenblicklich der Magen um. Er ist bedeckt von langen roten Schriemen und kleineren Wunden aus denen tiefrotes Blut fließt und den Boden unter ihm bedeckt.  
Langsam lasse ich mich auf die knie sinken und berühre Kageyama vorsichtig an der Schulter. Seine Haut ist eiskalt.  
"Kageyama. _Kageyama,_ was ist hier passiert? _Hey._ "  
Meine Augen suchen hastig sein Gesicht und seinen Brustkorb ab, welcher sich zu meiner Erleichterung immernoch sanft hebt und senkt.  
Ich versuche ein wenig an seiner Schulter zu rütteln. "Kageyama, du musst die Augen auf machen."  
Und es scheint tatsächlich so, als hätte er mich gehört, denn nur kurz darauf beginnen seine Augenlieder kurz zu zittern, bevor sich seine Augen dann - angestrengt blinzelnd - öffnen.  
"Hey, kannst du mich hören?"  
Für einen kurzen Moment reagiert er nicht. Ich beobachte, wie seine roten Augen den Raum vor sich absuchen. Er hat geweint.  
 _"Hina- ta?"_  
"Nein, ich bins. Tsukishima. Kageyama, kannst du mir sagen was hier passiert ist? _Wer war das?_ "  
Wieder keine Antwort. Etwas überfordert sehe ich mich im Raum um. Mein Blick wandert zu dem Mattenwagen an welchem ebenfalls Blut klebt.  
 _"Ich - weiß nicht wer. Ah."_  
Meine Augen fallen wieder zurück zu Kageyama. Seine Augen sind vor Schmerz zusammengepresst und seine Schultern zittern leicht.

_Ein Krankenwagen. Ich muss einen Krankenwagen rufen._

"Alles wird gut. Hörst du, Kageyama? Ich werde Hilfe rufen."  
Mit diesen Worten greife ich nach meinem Handy, ziehe es aus meiner Jackentasche und wähle den Notruf.  
Während des Telefonats streiche ich vorsichtig über über seinen Arm in der Hoffnung ihn dadurch irgenwie beruhigen, oder zumindest ablenken zu können.   
Nachdem ich aufgelegt habe setze ich mich vor ihn auf den Boden und greife nach einer seiner Hände. Ich halte sie fest und er versucht es mir völlig kraftlos gleich zu tun. Sanft streiche ich ihm ein paar Haare aus den Augen.  
"Halte durch, Hilfe ist unterwegs. Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda bad. :(


End file.
